The present disclosure relates to gutter debris covers for installation across a top opening of a rain gutter for roofs and other structures, and in particular to gutter debris covers adapted to allow water to pass through the gutter debris cover and into the gutter while inhibiting debris from passing through the gutter debris cover and into the gutter.
Gutters are common structures found along roof eves for collecting water from a roof and diverting it along a channel formed in the gutter to a downspout. Open-mouth gutters have a tendency to become clogged with debris that is captured in the gutter over time. It is therefore beneficial to prevent the accumulation of debris in a gutter to maintain water flow through the gutter.